You never told me you loved me
by Starry Nights
Summary: I would like to think the title is self-explanatory but if it isn't...a midnight talk leads to a startling realization.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: There are many reasons why I decided to write this…it's cathartic to me and helped ease my emotions about many things. So even if only one person reviews I will feel great. **

**Summary: A nighttime ritual for two of the HA characters. Both are in their mid-twenties and let's assume that they got together sometime in college and that Arnold believed Helga's confession (which for the sake of my story takes place the summer before 5th grade) I hate the fact they never get out of the fourth grade but that's another subject on it's own. :sighs:**

**Distribution: Anywhere as long as I know where.**

**Rating: PG for sexual indications **

**Sequel: Possible only if greatly requested, if a person would like to try by all means go ahead.**

**"You never told me you loved me."**

**By: Starry Nights**

**          The light cast an eerie glow through out the room. It was well past midnight when the couple finally settled into bed. The mid-November frost forced the couple underneath the down comforter. **

"I love you."

"I know."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"So say it."

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Why?"

"Helga."

The blonde shuddered, "What? It's a simple question."

"Just say it."

"Why?"

"Would it kill you to say it?"

"Never answer a question with a question."

"Don't change the subject."

Helga rolled out of his warm embrace. "You know how I feel about you."

"Yeah but…"

"But?"

"You never told me you loved me."

Helga paused, aside from her heated confession on top of that building during the summer before 5th grade, she never told him those three words. Simply put, he was right, of course. "Arnold…"

"Just say it."

        His voice was lower now and he scooted back next to her again. Placing her back in his embrace. His hands moved the length of her arm. She bit her lip. "I…feel the same way about that you feel about me."

Silence. A pregnant pause.

"Ah, you're so mean." There was laughter in his voice when he said that. His voice, deep and smooth, held no anger. She wanted to turn to him, to see those deep expressive jade eyes but she stayed put. His breath tickled the hair on her neck and the faint smell of his cinnamon aftershave mixed with his familiar musky cologne threatened to break her resolve. She was as much in love with him as she was the day she set her eyes on him even more so now.

"Hundreds of spitballs, thousands of evil tricks and millions of evil schemes later, you're now just realizing that."

He chuckled softly and spoke with his velvety smooth voice "Just say it, sweetie."

"Give up."

"Never."

Helga laughed. "You're persistent."

"Thousands of 'it's the right thing to do' speeches later and you're now just realizing that."

        She giggled as his arm encircled her waist pulling her even close. He reached for her hands and peered at the cotton-candy nail polish on her fingernails. It made him happy to see the girlish color, to see that she had a feminine side, that underneath her tough no nonsense exterior laid a soft side. Her girl-like sigh shook him out of his reverie. She was falling asleep but he didn't want her to…not yet…not until…

"Just say the words and you sleep."

"Give it up, football head."

        He was laughing albeit quietly. Helga turned to rest her cheek on his smooth chest. She wanted to hear his heartbeat, to feel his smooth pectoral muscles and to feel his cool skin against her face. She sighed. Arnold, the boy, always brought the mushiness out in her. The poems, the near-stalking behavior, midnight vigils even statues created in his likeness. However, Arnold, the man brought out everything. Compassion, love, everything she thought she was incapable of having. Then and there she decided that she loved the man better. The voice, his scent but in many ways he was still that boy she knew and for that she was thankful…if only he would let her sleep!

"Three words, gorgeous." 

His heartbeat was slowing down. He was tired. "You're tired."

"No more than you are."

"Then go to sleep."

His hand snaked through her hair. "Not until I hear my words."

She grunted.

The hand moved up and down her bare back. "I love you and you love me. You know it. I know it. All you have to do it say it."

He was right…again. "If I say it you'll let me sleep?"

He was rubbing her back now in small circles. The arm around her waist tightened. "That's the deal."

"But why?"

He stopped. "Your words hurt, Helga." 

She winced inwardly.

"I've heard you say the words all but twice." He murmured, going back to his tender ministrations, his voice held a touch of pain. 

She kissed his chest where his heart was. She hadn't meant to hurt him. "I love you."

He was silent. No reaction except for his slow moments.

She nearly panicked. "Talk to me."

        He pulled her away from him, saw his smile, and saw those clear emerald eyes filled with happiness. "Thank you. I know that must've been hard for you."

        She leaned back into him listened to his lazy heartbeat, tangled her hands into his wild mane of blond hair as he continued his ministrations. They stayed like this for a few moments.

"I thought you were tired." He murmured.

"I am."

"So go to sleep."

        She kissed him, kissed him with the devotion of her tortured childhood, the obsession for him all through adolescence and the passion she felt ever since she laid eyes on him again. He kissed her back with the same ardent need until finally after much needed air they broke apart and made eye contact. She reached for the light.

Helga spoke first. She tossed his shirt aside. "So I guess sleep isn't on the agenda tonight."

He paused then smiled. "If you're thinking about sleep now…then I'm severely wounded."

She tossed her shirt aside. "I can never sleep with you beside me."

His hands caressed her cheek, "I feel the same way about you too, gorgeous."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

She chuckled as he tossed her shirt aside. 

"I love you."

She chuckled again. "I know. I feel the same way about you."

**-------------------------------~*~------------------------------**

**A/N: I love these short stories. Please review. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


End file.
